haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Nekoma High
|Toritsu Nekoma Kōkō}}, or Nekoma High for short, is a high school in Nerima Ward of Tokyo in Japan. Uniform Nekoma, like most Japanese schools, has a uniform and dress code. The male uniform is in the "catholic" style, consisting of a white shirt, red tie, black sweater vest, dark blue blazer, and grey pants. The female uniform is in the "sailor suit" or "seifuku" style. It appears to have a light (likely white) top and matching sailor collar, with a bow at the neck and a darker skirt. The boys' volleyball club's uniform consists of a red tracksuit with white details. The members wear black t-shirts and red shorts during practice matches and often don a blue sports bib on top. During official matches, the majority of players don a red jersey and shorts with black details. The libero has a contrasting jersey in white with red and black details. If their opponents have a uniform that is similar to their's in colour, then the players would wear a white jersey with red and black details, and the libero a red jersey with black details. Volleyball Club Due to the players' flexibility and solid receives, the Boys' Volleyball Club team is nicknamed "The Cats," which is also an allusion to the school name. Nekoma and Karasuno are said to be "destined rivals" because of the longtime competition between their respective coaches, Nekomata and Ukai. Since the two teams' animal representatives (cats for Nekoma and crows for Karasuno) are animals that are usually found at the dumpster, the matches between the two teams are often called "Battle at the Garbage Dump" or "Trashcan Showdown" in the anime english dubbing. So far, Karasuno has never won against Nekoma in their practice matches. However, the teams have not played against each other for a noted while until recently during the current time period when Nekomata returned from retirement (it was noted that when Kuroo and the other current third years were second years, Nekomata wasn't around). Before matches, to "set the mood", Nekoma players would always recite the chant: "We are the body's blood–flow smoothly and circulate oxygen so the brain functions normally". The english dubbing has re-phrased this chant to: "We are plasma. Let's make our motions fluid. Keep the oxygen flowing so the brain can work to its full potential." Nekoma lost in the Tokyo Prefecture Interhigh Preliminaries in the quarterfinals, but the third years decided to stay in the team for a chance to participate in the Spring Tournament. Nekoma qualifed as the host representatives for the Spring High. Normally Tokyo would only get two representative spots, but this year had three due to being the hosting city for the tournament. After losing to Fukurodani in the semifinals, they defeated Nohebi in the third place match. They qualified along with Itachiyama and Fukurodani. Nekoma is also a member of the Fukurōdani Academy Group, which is composed of teams from the Kanto Region. For years, the schools have been holding summer training camps and practice matches with one another. Members Practice Matches *'Nekoma High School' vs Tsukinokizawa High School (2:0 / 25-21, 25-13) *'Nekoma High School' vs Karasuno High School (2:0 / 25-22, 25-23) *'Nekoma High School' vs Karasuno High School (2:0 / 25-22, 26-24) *'Nekoma High School' vs Karasuno High School (2:0 / 27-25, 32-30) Summer Training Camp Nekoma plays several sets against Karasuno, Fukurōdani, Shinzen, and Ubugawa (42 wins, 22 losses). * Nekoma High School vs Karasuno High School (25-16) * Nekoma High School vs Ubugawa High School (25-20) * Nekoma High School vs Karasuno High School (25-18) * Nekoma High School vs Karasuno High School (25-15) * Nekoma High School vs Fukurōdani Academy (22-25) Spring High-Tokyo Representative Playoffs (2012) After placing within the top four during the preliminaries, Nekoma was allowed to move onto the representative playoffs held in mid-November. For the representative playoffs, Nekoma played at Sumida City Gymnasium along with Fukurōdani, Itachiyama, and Nohebi. Despite losing to Fukurōdani in the semi-finals, Nekoma got to play in a second match because of Tokyo's allowance of three prefectural representatives (two because of its size and a third because it is hosting nationals). After winning against Nohebi, they became Tokyo Prefecture's Host Representative for Spring High Nationals. * Nekoma High School vs Fukurōdani Academy (0:2 / 21-25, 28-30) * Nekoma High School vs Nohebi Academy (2:0 / 28-26, 26-24) Spring High National Tournament (2013) For nationals, Nekoma wasn't exempt from the first round. First Round * Nekoma High School vs Kiyokawa High School Kochi (2:0 / 29-27, 25-21) Their first match was played on Court B as it's the third match of the day. Second Round * Nekoma High School vs Sarukawa Tech High Ishikawa (2:0 / 25-23, 32-30) The second round match was played on Court C as it's the second match of the day Third Round * Nekoma High School vs Karasuno High School Miyagi (1:2 / 27-25, 24-26, 21-25) Trivia *Even though Nekoma is represented as cats (猫 Neko), the kanji in its name (音駒 Nekoma) is actually unrelated to them. *Nekoma has participated in the Spring High tournament eleven times and this time is their first appearance after five years. *It was seen in Chapter 196 that they have a girls' volleyball team. References }} Category:Teams Category:High Schools Category:Fukurōdani Academy Group